


Making Breakfast

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: A/N: I thought of this one day while honestly making breakfast for my husband and I was wearing the exact outfit.  I felt super confident and I thought Dean would really like that.Warnings: Implied smut, cussing, Dean not feeling worthy, confident plus size woman





	Making Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought of this one day while honestly making breakfast for my husband and I was wearing the exact outfit. I felt super confident and I thought Dean would really like that. 
> 
> Warnings: Implied smut, cussing, Dean not feeling worthy, confident plus size woman

The music pumped through the kitchen as (Y/N) tried to wake up for the day, it was a rare Wednesday that they were actually home in bunker. They left on Monday to take care of a poltergeist just outside of Lincoln Nebraska. Everything went textbook and that shit never happens, so of course they celebrated a little harder than normal last night. A pot of coffee was already percolating and she mixed up the batter for pancakes while she shook her tush to the beat. The smell of the coffee called Dean to the kitchen, he stood in the doorway just watching (Y/N) dance and pouring batter into the skillet with only a pair of black panties, and black bra peeking through her white racer back tank top. She was anything but shy, those wonderfully thick thighs jiggled as she moved. The dimples on her ass might turn someone else off but to Dean, she was beautiful inside and out and her slight imperfections were just a part of her. 

“Good morning Gorgeous!” He smirked.

“Oh hey! Was I being too loud?” She asked.

Dean made himself a cup of coffee, “Absolutely but I like it.” He kissed her cheek before her patted her plump posterior.

“Dean!” She giggled.

“If it’s there, you know I gotta touch it.” He chuckled taking a seat at the table to watch her even better.

She shook her head, Dean could always make her feel good about herself. “How many pancakes do you want?”

“All of them.”

“Ok so I take it that you’re hungry.” She laughed with an amused smile.

“Oh yeah. I need something to soak up all that alcohol from last night.” His eyes lingered over her satin panties and the sway of her hips. She must have just rolled out of bed. Her hair was matted in some places and all over the place in others. 

(Y/N) flipped the last pancake on a plate, when Sam came in sweating up a storm from his run. He cocked his head, “No pants today (Y/N)?”

She turned to him looking down at her bare legs, “You guys walk around here with no pants all the time.”

“You do have a point.” Sam tried not to stare unlike Dean, “but ours normally cover a little more than what you’re have on now.”

“Come on, man, she’s a beautiful woman. Let her be comfortable.” Dean spoke up in (Y/N)’s defense.

She just shrugged at Sam, “Yeah, Sam it’s my home too. Now do you want me to make you an omelette or not?” She pointed to the vegetables and eggs, she had already set on the counter.

“Sure. Yeah, I’m starving.” He moved to the opposite side of the table.

“Oh no Sammy, sit on this side, next to me and enjoy the view.” Dean’s comment made Sam roll his eyes but he sat next to him anyways. 

(Y/N) backside was nice, she wasn’t firm like most women Sam dated, but it was soft, squishy, round and it was amazingly sexy. He completely understood why his big brother had a crazy crush on her. She was the perfect woman for him, lovingly, funny, smart, strong and beautiful. “Yah know, you should just ask her out.” Sam chuckled as he whispered to Dean.

“She’s family.” Dean scoffed back. He wanted to show her the backseat of Baby for the past year but he had considered her a sister which stopped him every time their flirting became a little heated.

“Sure, that’s the problem.” Sam just looked down and didn’t push it.

(Y/N) walked over and put two plates of food in front of them. “What are you two talking about?”

“Just that you are a wonderful cook.” Dean spoke up.

“Liar.” She snickered, and Sam coughed out a chuckle while Dean threw his brother the best bitch face possible. “That’s fine boys. I don’t need to know but you know I always find out.”

(Y/N) had retreated to her bedroom sometime during the middle of the day for a nap, she woke up but wasn’t ready to make the boys dinner yet. She laid on her back flicking through her Netflix account for something to help her forget this dangerous life she lead for the next 30 minutes to an hour. Only five minutes into the sitcom she had selected, there was a tap on the door.

Dean didn’t wait for her to answer before he open the door and leaned against the door frame, “Gorgeous, you wanna go get some burgers?” She was about to question what Sam was going to eat when Dean spoke again, “Sammy’s got his rabbit food and I figured you could use a night off from cooking and dishes.”

Her beautiful full lips turned up showing off a toothy smile, “Sounds great. Let me find my shoes and bag. Meet you by the car in five minutes.”

“Sure thing.” Dean agreed leaving her to get herself together.

She couldn’t be sure if this was a date or not. Dean had taken her out before just him and her but for some reason he always chickened out when it came to the good night kiss. A little extra powder, lip gloss, and running a brush through her hair couldn’t hurt to let him know she was interested. 

“My Lady.” Dean announced as she entered the garage, he held the door to the car open and assisted her into the front seat.

“What did I do to get the red carpet treatment?” She questioned. 

“Can’t one friend just be nice to another friend?” He asked back deflecting the actual subject. He was going to do it again, come so close to telling her how he feels with making a joke about it and then back down. 

She put a brave smile on. “Of course they can.” (Y/N) gently patted his thigh before putting her hand back in her lap. It was going to be one more night alone with her hand, dreaming of the beautiful man down the hallway that made her heart skip a beat.

“Is the diner off of Main, ok?” Dean asked with his signature sexy smirk as he pulled away from the bunker.

“Hell yeah! They have the best burgers. I’m getting the one with the fried egg and bacon.” She told him thinking she was going to get pleasure one way or another. Even if it came from chilli fries instead of from him. 

“Ooohh good choice. They have this new brisket burger, I’ve been dying to try.” Dean added.

“So I might as well just call the hospital now.” Dean lifted his eyebrow to her comment. “Because we are going to both have heart attacks by the time the evening is over.”

“I’ll take that any day over something else killing us.” He joked.

“Yeap, that’s why we gotta live it up now. Tomorrow’s never promised and in this line of work…” She trailed off.

Dean reached across grabbing her hand realizing that she didn’t like to dwell on those subjects, “I know Sweetheart. Lets not think about that tonight.” He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. “We’ve got a night off and I’ve got my favorite girl beside me. Lets just make it a good one.”

“Yeah.” She smiled, grabbing his hand tighter, sliding over to him so she could kiss his cheek. Dean grinned from ear to ear, he was an idiot and he knew it, he had wasted so much damn time with her. 

The diner was almost empty when they got there and Dean was a gentleman opening doors just pretending that he was on a normal date with a normal girl. The service and food were so good and Dean and (Y/N) talked about their crazy cases, laughing as they sipped on super sweet tea. With her it was always easy before they knew it they were splitting a dessert. (Y/N) scooped up some vanilla ice cream with apple pie filling and held it out to feed Dean. He smiled and gladly accepted her offer and he did the same to her. They were incredibly cheesy and the waitress looked over at them thinking it was quite beautiful that they were in love.

“Anything else I can get the happy couple?” The older waitress asked when she saw the empty plate.

(Y/N) grinned at Dean when she said couple. “No ma’am. Everything was great. Me and my girl are stuffed. We will take the check when you have a chance.”

“No problem cutie.” She replied.

When the waitress walked away, Dean puffed his chest. “See she thinks I’m cute.”

“I always knew that. You ready to get out of here?” (Y/N) asked.

“Sure thing.” Dean dropped some bills on the table. As you stood he wrapped his arm around you, “Where does my girl want to go?”

“Drop the act, Winchester.” She giggled.

Dean waited until they were out of the diner. “It’s not an act, (Y/N). I want to take you somewhere.”

The drive was tense, filled with quick glances, and they both forgot how to be comfortable with each other. Dean pulled into a parking space next to a small man made pond and the moon reflected off of the water. 

“You want to get out and talk?” Dean suggested.

(Y/N) bit her lip, looking down at the floorboard, courage bubbled over he’s not getting away that easy, she thought. Her hand slid around his neck, pulling him near her, their foreheads touched with a level of intimacy they normally didn’t have and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Only if we talk about us.”

“Yeah. Us.” Dean looked nervous, (Y/N) had never seen him nervous around a woman. He could flirt with her all day but pushing past friends or that feeling that she was family scared him. His relationships with women didn’t last long, maybe a night or two. (Y/N) was worth so much more than just a night. “Do you really want an ‘Us’?”

She leaned her head back, “Of course. I want an ‘Us’. You make me feel wonderful, Dean.”

“That’s because you are wonderful.” He spoke honestly running his large hand over the middle of her thigh, forcing her to look at him. Her jeans were soft to the touch and he found himself leaning into her, his other hand slipping around her waist. His plump lips glided across hers, gently he bit her bottom lip. “I wanted to do for so long.” Her hands cupped his face as his lips couldn’t stop finding hers. “I-I-I need you.”

“I need you too.” She moaned as he kissed her into a tizzy. Gasps of air burned her lungs while the intoxicating feeling of being needed by Dean only destroyed any resolve she had. He guided her back against the door, his hands roamed over her shoulder and legs, he tried not to be disrespectful and grope her too much even though he wanted to explore her soft skin in every way possible. “Dean,” (Y/N) called his name while his chest was flush against hers and her legs spread around his waist. Her thin jeggings did nothing to hide Dean’s buldge as his covered cock ran over her core. “Dean, hunny, do you have protection?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do but you don’t want to do it here?”

“I don’t?” She frowned.

“I love car sex as much as the next guy but I,” he kissed her swollen lips. “I want to take you back home and take care of you.”

“Oh really?” (Y/N) smiled a coy almost shy smile. “Then what are we waiting for?”

“Somebody’s excited.” Dean chuckled, kissing her collarbone. “Patience, Sweetheart.”

“Don’t you think I’ve waited long enough?” She giggled as his lips ran over a particularly sensitive spot right between her breasts.

“You like that?” He continued to run his lips over the spot pulling more laughs out of her. “I love it when you smile. So beautiful.” Dean didn’t want to rush anything, she was too important to him. He rested his head on her chest wanting the comfort that only she could bring him. She was warm, soft and quite possibly perfect. It was easy to allow his mind to wander to that happy apple pie life he always wanted but never thought he was worthy of.

(Y/N) lazily ran her fingers through his hair, “Penny for your thoughts.”

“Umm yeah, do you want to take a walk?” He raised up pulling her with him by her hand. Dean open the car door without an answer from her. The cool night air hit (Y/N)’s face as she slid across the leather bench exiting from the driver side. “I can’t remember the last time I had a proper date.”

“Really Dean?” She bumped his shoulder and Dean took her hand.

“I get lucky every once in awhile with bar girls, but a real date, a real relationship. I want to enjoy this before I fuck it up.” His fingers squeezed around her palm as they journeyed down the rock laced path.

“What makes you think you’re the one who’s going to fuck up?” (Y/N) looked into his eyes, the bright moonlight reflecting off him making him almost glow.

“Oh trust me, it will probably be me.” He sat down on a large rock and ran his hand over his face.

“Dean, talk to me.” She bent her knees and she lightly put her hand on his knee.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” He admitted.

She shook her head, “Are you afraid that you will hurt me or monsters will hurt me because we are together?”

“Same thing.”

“No, they’re not the same thing. Monsters are already coming after me. The only thing you need to worry about is breaking my heart.” That was the closest she had ever come to saying that she loved someone.

(Y/N) stood up and Dean drug her waist until she was seated on his lap. “I would never break your heart, (Y/N/N).” He smiled. She wasn’t going anywhere, she knew him and understood his life, God she really was perfect. “Do you want to go home?”

Her plump lips passionately teased him, “Let’s go, Cutie.” Dean chuckled at the nickname. “You still need take care of me.” She winked leading him by the hand back to car. Dean quickly followed unable to contain his excitement.

(Y/N) sat right next to him on the ride home barely able to keep her hands to herself. Dean was all hers and she just wanted to touch him everywhere. Why did the bunker have to be so far away from anything?

They pulled into the garage and Dean was stalling by not leaving the car. “You sure you want to do this?” He questioned.

“If you don’t come on, dude, I’m just going to take off all my clothes and walk into the library and Sam and Cas get a good eye full.” She gave him a sassy smile.

“Oh no you don’t,” he gripped her thick thighs. “This is all mine.”

“Then come claim what’s yours.” She giggled running from his grasp and up the stairs to the bunker hallway.

Dean slowly chased after her, laughing the whole way allowing her to get far ahead of him. (Y/N) ran past Sam, “Whoa!” He watched as Dean passed him giving him an unmistakable happy look. Dean caught up with (Y/N) pressing her against the wall as he attacked her lips. Sam titled his head at the pair and high tailed it out of the hallway. The door knob was tricky and when she finally opened the door, she waited little time pulling him into her bedroom by his collar to show him that she wasn’t going anywhere and he was more than worthy.


End file.
